Awaken
by mayhem12251
Summary: Squall continues his battle with his demons struggling to maintain any sort of sanity. Will he find what he needs to rid himself of this mental and emotional torment. Meanwhile, or seasoned travelers find themselves faced with a force attacking Balamb Garden to the likes of which no one ever expected. Is this the end for Balamb and the world, or can the force be reckoned with?
1. Chapter 1

Squall put pen to paper and began to write. What he thought would be last letter. Little did he realize that with the power of friendship, love, and determination, success was all but certain;

" _In the moments following this letter, I make no promises as to what will happen to me or those around me. I feel like I no longer have control over my actions anymore. Everything I do now is based on instinct and no longer where my moral compass points. A third-party entity has taken over me and is now working its will as you read this."_

 _~Squall~_

Squall Put the pen down and stood up. He looked at his gun blade hanging on the rack across the room. It gleamed in the light coming through the only window in the room. The gleam seemed brighter than the sun itself. He slowly walked over to it and took it down, hung the strap across his chest and pulled it tight. He took one final look at his room before turning around and walking out of his room, leaving the door open behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey Tifa, you and Aries coming to the show tonight?" Asked Zell

"Well, I don't know. We were gonna go to dinner tonight, she's only in town for a few days."

"Selphie worked really hard on it, and there'll be food there. You know Selphie doesn't starve anyone."

"Still a sucker for those gourmet hot dogs I see." She replied as she patted his stomach.

"Haha, you know it!"

Tifa grabbed her bag and slung it over her shoulder. "I'm headed to the gym, you coming?"

"Naw, I'm gonna go to the hoverboard competition. I hear Cloud is going all out this year."

"Yeah, hes been training a lot lately. You think he'll win?" Questioned Tifa.

"I got money on him,, I know he can do it."

Tifa smiled as she reached for the door, If anyone can do it, he can."


	3. Chapter 3

Cloud looked down at the crowd. They were cheering. They were cheering so loud he couldn't hear himself think. He heard the buzzer begin to count down, "beep, beep, BEEP!"

Cloud performed his routine flawlessly. 60 seconds of pure adrenaline. Flips, twists, stalls, slides, jumps; the sixty felt like an hour, but he was finally done.

The crowd was silent and in awe. Their jaws dragging the floor. Zell climbed up the ramp, grabbed Cloud by the arms and pushed his forehead against his. "you did it, you fuckin' did it." He whispered. They both turned to the scoreboard and waited for the scores to be posted. Some chatter could be heard below. The crowd was growing anxious. The first score came up, 10/10. The crowd went wild for a couple seconds and then fell silent. Then, the second score came up. Another 10/10. Again, the crowd went nuts and grew silent. More chatter could be heard this time though as they anticipated the final score. Another 10/10 would put Cloud in first, giving him the competition. The longer they waited, the louder the crowd got. Finally, a third ding was heard ringing through the air. Cloud fell to his knees as the final score appeared on the board, a 10/10.

Cloud raised his hands in the air and yelled, "Yeah!"

Zell jumped into the air and laughed with joy. "I told you! Didn't I tell you? Fuck yea, man! Woo!"

Cloud and Zell slid down the ladder and off the ramp and over to the stage for the award ceremony where their celebrations would continue.


	4. Chapter 4

"Hi-ya!"

CRACK!

"Ya!"

SNAP!

"Hi!" Tifa jumped in the air, extending her leg and making direct contact with the board with her foot.

SMASH!

"Yes!" She exclaimed as she snapped the final board.

" **Congratulations, you have set a new record.** " Chimed the computer.

"Computer, shut down simulation." Commanded Tifa between breaths.

"I thought I'd find you here." Rang a soft voice from across the room.

Tifa turned around to see a silhouette in the doorway. Computer, turn on the lights." The lights quickly came on and Tifa's eyes grew big with excitement. "Aries!" Tifa ran to her and hugged her, picking her up off the ground. She set her down gently and gave her a soft kiss, hands still on her waist.

"Good to see you too, love!" Giggled Aries.

"So how was your trip?" asked Tifa.

"Traffic was crazy coming in! What's all the commotion?"

"Well, it's been a crazy week with the release of the new declaration of liberation coming out for Balamb Garden's release from SeeD. That and the hoverboard competition and the play tonight."

"Play?" Questioned Aries.

"Yeah, Selphie has been working on it and rehearsing it for months."

"Why don't we go?"

"We were invited, but I wanted to check with you first. I Didn't want to change plans without you."

"Well you know I don't care. It sounds like fun!"

"Well that's great! Let me shower and we can ride over to the competition and see how Cloud is doing."

"Great! I'll wait here." Smiled Aries.


	5. Chapter 5

Squall hopped out of his car and stood next to it, lighting a cigarette before making his way to the headstone of former headmaster Cid Kramer. "Thanks, old man, but what I'm about to do, I gotta do on my own." Squall sat for a moment. Suddenly, a single raindrop, on the sunniest of days, fell from the sky, pecking the headstone right next to Squall's hand. Squall put out his cigarette and stood up, peering into the sun one last time before heading back to the car.


	6. Chapter 6

Tifa and Aries drove slowly through the parking lot looking for a spot to park. "Ooh, right there!" Exclaimed Aries. Tifa whipped the car in and parked it. The couldn't hear a sound coming from the stadium. Suddenly a roaring of cheers came from the stadium very briefly, then it fell silent. The girls rushed toward the stadium, hearing another brief uproar on their way.

They made it to the stadium. They could see Cloud and Zell standing up on the ramp. Eyes fixed on the score board. "he's gonna do it, he's gonna win." Whispered Tifa.

The final score popped up on the board and the stadium erupted in cheers. They watched Cloud fall to his knees. "Wooooo! Yes!" Both girls yelled joyfully and began to make their way to the stage for the award ceremony.

When they met up with Cloud and Zell, Cloud was holding his trophy. He held it high in the air for all to see. "You did it Cloud. It's all over, man!" Exclaimed Zell.

"Great job Cloud!" Said Tifa.

"Thanks everyone! Hey Aries, when did you get in?"

"About an hour ago." She replied.

"Good to see you. Glad you made it in safe. Let me get all these pictures and inter-"

BOOM!


	7. Chapter 7

Squall drove faster, nearly topping the car out and whizzing past other cars that seemingly stood still. He could see the stadium up ahead. " _Get off the exit here and make a left under the underpass."_ He whipped the car left and then the wheel right and pulled the e-break. Sidewise, down the whole ramp. Then he spun the wheel the other way and swung the tail of the car to the left, making a sharp right. The parking lot was on the left. He slowed down, pulled in and stopped in the middle of the lot. He looked at the stadium, considered a weak spot, and gunned it. His foot was all the way to the floor. The closer he got the faster and harder his heart would beat when suddenly… CRASH!

There was debris everywhere. He could hear people screaming in terror. He lifted his head up from the steering wheel, blood running down his face. He grabbed his gunblade and tried to open the door. It wouldn't budge. He gripped his gunblade with two hands and made and upward swing, cutting a slit in the room just wide enough for him. He squeezed out and stood atop the room, beaming down at what was only the beginning of his destruction. He stepped down to the hood, then the ground. Stepping over debris and making his way to the center of the stadium, he could see people beginning to flee. Those who passed him suffered an ill fate as he waved his gunblade around was cutting them in half, sometimes pulling the trigger mid-swing and blowing what was left of their guts out. Then he saw them; Cloud, Zell, Tifa, and Aries making their way to Squall.

"Squall, what are you doing!?" Screamed Tifa.

"Exactly what I was meant to do; protect SeeD."

"What are you talking about?" demanded Zell.

"You all abolished SeeD practices. You basically wiped something some people, people like me, kept close to them. It was the only thing I had left and it's gone, from the last place I would have ever thought would get rid of a program that built people up. People like me who had nothing, grew up to be something. You think I can just let all this go. My entire life is nothing now. It's shit!"

"Squall, SeeD killed Cid, SeeD killed Siefer, SeeD kille-"

"Don't you say it!" Yelled Squall.

"Squall, SeeD killed Rinoa. You know that deep in your heart. Shes gone and there's no bringing her back." Said Zell.

"Oh, that's where you're wrong. I've found a way to bring her back."

"What are you talking about. There's no way." Said Cloud.

"Hahaha! Cloud, you of all people should know better than that. There is always a way."

"You didn't. You couldn't have. All the documents, the evidence, everything in the lab was destroyed." Demanded Cloud.

"You don't think with two people working on the same project, that someone didn't save some hard copies somewhere, or keep a hard drive with spare data on it with all the projects on it. When Cid and Hojo met, they hit it off immediately. Hojo loved the SeeD program and Cid loved the ability Hojo had of manipulating DNA and creating new beings out of virtually thin air. Together they had plans of revamping the SeeD program, creating the ultimate soldier for SeeD."

"Me of all people know what kind of damage that can do. If you recall, that's how we ended up here in the first place, remember; a fight to destroy what was supposed to be the ultimate soldier? You can't just go creating things, Squall, that's not what were put here to do!"

Squall swung his blade outward toward the group. They all jumped back. "It's time for change. Your either with me or against me at this point. But, I will not stop until SeeD is reborn!" He swung his blade again, this time pulling the trigger mid swing.

"Ahh!" yelled Cloud, catching a bullet in the shoulder.

"Mwahahaha," Scolded Squall, I promise when I'm done, all that will be left is SeeD, you can bet on it!"

"You won't get away with this!" Yelled Cloud, gripping his shoulder.

Squall left in a hurry, still massacring people on his way through the debris and out of site.

"What are we going to do?" Asked Aries.

"I don't know, but whatever it is, we have to do it fast. Who knows how far along he already is on the project. If he finishes it, and he really does bring back Rinoa, Siefer, Cid, and the Queen, we're all doomed."


	8. Chapter 8

Upon their return to Balamb, the group made a b-line toward the infirmary. It didn't take long for them to patch Cloud up.

"It's a good thing they bullet exited." Said Cloud.

"You never should have gotten hit with it in the first place." Replied Zell.

"I know."

There was a short moment of silence between the group. None of them expected this. They weren't sure where to go from here or what to do. "Let's get rested up and sleep on this. I'm not sure where to go from here. Squall is our friend. I don't understand why he would do this and we need to figure it out before we take any drastic measures." Said Cloud.

They all nodded in affirmation and split up to head back to their dorms. Cloud walked up the hallway toward his room, passing by Squalls room. He noticed the door was open. "That's not like him to leave his door open." Cloud considered the idea that he may have left it open because he had no intensions of coming back.

He pushed the door open slowly, looking around inside to make sure Squall wasn't in there. He proceeded slowly into the room. Looking around for any evidence that might explain why he's on this rampage. A piece of paper caught Cloud's attention. He picked it up and began to read it.

" _In the moments following this letter, I make no promises as to what will happen to me or those around me. I feel like I no longer have control over my actions anymore. Everything I do now is based on instinct and no longer where my moral compass points. A third-party entity has taken over me and is now working its will as you read this."_

 _~Squall~_

"Well, now you tell us." Said Cloud.

"Find anything interesting?" Asked Tifa.

"Yeah, he left a letter. It doesn't say much but I think all this stuff with SeeD and all the stuff he's done in the past is just starting to catch up to him." Replied Cloud.

"We have to help him, Cloud. No matter what the cost might be. It's our duty as his friends to do that, right?"

"Yeah, I know. He doesn't seem like he's in a talking mood anymore though."

"We've got to try. Killing him _has_ to be a last resort."

"Killing who?" Asked a voice from the doorway.

"Hey, Selphie. I guess you haven't heard yet?" asked Tifa.

"Heard what?"

"You may want to sit down. It's not good." Suggested Tifa. Selphie sat in the chair by the bed and looked up at Cloud and Tifa.

"Something is wrong with Squall. He attacked us at the stadium, right after the tournament. Said he's getting revenge on those that helped shut down SeeD and trying to reboot the program."

"But how? There is no one left in the world that wants to operate under SeeD. Or that would support its return for that matter."

"He said he found a way to revive Cid, Siefer, the queen, all of them."

"Rinoa?" questioned Selpie. She looked at Cloud with a tear in her eye, then at Tifa.

"Her too." Replied Cloud.

Selphie sat there silently, running the situation in her head over and over. "I have to go talk to him," she sprang up from the chair, "he needs our help, he needs us."

"That's not a good idea Selphie, he's on a rampage right now. He shot me and swung his blade at us. He doesn't care anymore. We should plan this. There is no way he's gonna listen to us if we just charge at him."

"I don't care! He's one of us! He needs his friends!" Selphie began to cry and ran out of the room. Tifa and Cloud could hear her sobbing down the hall way.

"Should we stop her?" Asked Tifa.

"It wouldn't be any use, but we should at least follow her and make sure she's safe."


	9. Chapter 9

Selphie sat in the car and cried hard. She gripped the steering wheel and placed her head on it between her hands. She's known Squall since they both became a SeeD. She couldn't in her right mind understand why he would do something like this. Together they had witnessed the death of a handful of people that at one time they cared about and been friends with.

She hit the road, still sobbing a little. She wanted to clear her head. It wasn't far to the fire cavern. She decided she should turn to Ifrit, the fiery god of passion, for advice on the situation. Maybe clear up a possible misunderstanding. She made her way through the cavern, bats and bombs clearing the way for her.

She reached the end of the cavern where a pool of molten lava lay still. The heat rising from it made her hair wave as if wind was blowing through the cavern. Suddenly the lava became uneasy as the center of the pool began to open, and from it, a snarling beast. Hurns curled, fists clenched, breath steaming as he spoke, "What is it the troubles you, daughter, that you would have tears on your face. The world is at peace now is it not?"

"No, no it's not."

"What do you…" There was a brief pause and an expression of surprise came over Ifrits face, "I see it now. Diablo…"

"What? What about Diablo?"

"Child, understand this, what I'm about to tell you is of the upmost importance. Diablo has taken Squalls soul. He holds it captive in the darkest depths of Squalls heart. Squalls actions are not his own, it is Diablo's will being done through the body of your friend, Squall." 

"It makes sense, more so than just Squall running around killing people just because SeeD isn't around anymore."

"Go, hurry. If you want to save Squall, you must separate Squall's soul from Diablo, and defeat Diablo. This is the only way Squall's body and mind will stay intact."

Selphie quickly turned and ran for the exit. She got outside and the light took her site momentarily. She stumbled getting to the car in a hurry. She started it and took off back toward Balamb.

Once at Balamb she frantically searched for the others to tell them what was going on. She couldn't find them anywhere. She searched the library, infirmary, dorms, even the training area. They were nowhere to be found. She left Balamb once more and headed for Balamb docks. On her way, she caught a figure standing in the middle of the road. She slowed down and soon realized who it was. "Squall." She whispered. She stopped the car and got out. "Squall, I know it's you, I know what's going on. I want to help you. You're not the one doing this, you're possessed. Diablo has taken control of your soul and your mind. He's making you do these things. Please, let me, let _us_ help you!"

"You have NO idea what's going on. I act of my own free will. Anyone who opposes me WILL perish," Squall drew his gun blade, "starting with YOU!"

Squall shot at her a few times, missing each one. Selphie drew her nunchakus and gripped them tight. She carefully stepped forward, ready for a fight. Unfortunately for her, Squall came more prepared then she thought she would need to be to face him.

"Squall, I don't want to kill you, none of us do, but I will defend myself. I value my own life more than anyone else's. There's no sense in violence. Please, Squall." She begged. Squall swung his blade, coming down on Selphie. She put her nunchakus in the air horizontally, blocking his swing. While both of her hands were distracted he took one hand off his sword and landed a strong punch to her gut, nearly bring her to her knees. She quickly looked up at him, waiting for another swing of the sword. Instead, a round house kick. She put her nunchakus up vertically this time, blocking his leg. She swung her nunchakus toward his midsection, connecting, but not too hard.

"Hahaha, is that all you've got, bitch!"

"You know it's not." She replied. She swung them again, over and over. Hitting him sometimes, missing others. The only other thing she could here besides the swing of her nunchakus was his laugh. She stopped swinging and took a few steps back, prepared to block. She was breathing heavy. Her energy was low. He walked slowly up to her, looking down on her as she tried to catch her breath. She put her hands up slowly, trying to keep him at bay. He reached out with one hand and slowly grabbed her throat, squeezing progressively harder. She saw his other hand draw back, fist closed.

"You think you know pain? Let me teach you!" Be brought his fist forward, connecting with her face. She let out a scream. Another punch, another scream. Her head hung low as he drew back for another punch.

"Squall, stop!" Yelled a voice. Squall looked up to see Cloud and Tifa running toward them.

"You two are really getting on my nerves!" He let Selphie go, her limp body colliding with the earth. Cloud put one hand in the air while he ran toward Squall. It began to glow red and get hot. He thrust it forward, projecting a large ball of fire toward Squall. Squall jumped to miss the fire ball. "You just don't know when to quit, do you?" Squall took off sprinting toward the woods. "You haven't seen the last of me, you puny human scum!"

"Let's get her to the infirmary, quick!" Commanded Cloud. "Tifa nodded as they picked her up off the ground and rushed her back to Balamb.


	10. Chapter 10

Squall knelt behind a tree and lit a cigarette. He felt the urge, though not too strong, to go apologize to Selphie, Tifa and Cloud. It quickly faded as deep voice spoke out.

"why are they not dead yet?"

"Master!" Squall looked in shock as an image of Diablo appeared before him.

"You feel guilt do you not?" Asked Diablo.

"Some," Replied Squall shamefully, "but you must understand, they were once my friends.

"Once. Don't you understand what a deal is? You do something for me, and I do something for you, right?"

"Yes, I can have love again if I destroy those who oppose me."

"Yes, and you _will_ destroy them, correct?"

"Yes, master, I will." The image of Diablo faded away as Squall pulled out his gunblade and started toward Balamb.

He would see Rinoa again if it was the last thing he did. He would revive SeeD and take over what's was left of the world.

He could see Balamb now. The closer he got, the more determined he grew. His eyes glowed red with rage and determination.

He entered the front gate. Suddenly an alarm sounded. Two guards stood in front of him, ready to defend the garden. They tried to take on Squall bu the were no match for him. One slice took out one guard. A shot rang out from his gun blade, catching the other right between the eyes. He proceeded into the garden, 'hearing screams call out from all directions. An evil grin grew across Squall's face. "This is it," He thought, "I've all but won." He didn't realize, though, that this was only the beginning.


	11. Chapter 11

Selphie came to. Between her adrenaline and the wounds, she fell unconscious on the way back to Balamb. The rest of her wounds were minor. "Guys, this is no normal Squall."

"What do you mean?" Asked Tifa.

"Before I approached Squall out in the woods, I saw him talking to someone. I wasn't sure who so I moved in for a closer look. I saw Diablo standing in front of Squall. I heard something about bringing Rinoa back to life so he could be happy. Guys, Diablo wants all of us dead."

"It would make sense. The way he talks anymore, he acts like that's the onl-" Suddenly screams could be heard from all over the garden. They all looked at each other in shock.

"SQUALL!"

"Selphie, you have to stay here and rest, we'll handle this." Suggested Tifa.

"Okay, be careful guys. We all know what he capable of." Said Selphie thoughtfully.

Cloud nodded in affirmation and turned toward the door. Upon exiting the room, they saw Zell running their way. "Come on!" Yelled Cloud.

They all met up and headed for the main entrance. They saw people all around them running in a panic in all directions. There was no way to pick out which direction he might have gone in. Some of them were crying. Some of them had bullet wounds in their arms and legs. A few even lie dead on the ground, cut down where they stood by the blade of a misguided soul.

A million things ran through Clouds head at once. He had trouble focusing, then he heard his name. "Cloud!" Yelled Zell. Cloud shook his head and snapped out of it, looking at Zell. "He's headed for the dorms, come on!" They ran up the hall around the fountain that still flowed, only this time it had a red tint to it. People had fallen in after being struck down. Some had dove in trying to hide themselves from the chaos, forgetting the ones that surrounded them.

"Squall, don't you fuckin' move!" Yelled Cloud. Squall stopped in his tracks and turned around slowly. Zell and Tifa stood on either side of Cloud, fists up. Cloud drew his buster sword and drug the tip of on the ground, trying to intimidate squall with its overwhelming blade. Squall laughed menacingly as he stepped forward.

"It's time to end this. You know what I have to do don't you, Cloud?"

"That's where you wrong, Squall, dead wrong." Replied Cloud.

"Is that a threat?" asked Squall.

Cloud put his foot forward planting his feet firmly. He took a swing at squall but squall blocked it. Their swords were pressed together firmly and squall seemed to be gaining an upper hand, His finger on the trigger. Zell ran up behind cloud, sliding under his legs. He went for a leg sweep to throw squall of balance but Squall jumped up and was missed. Tifa front flipped over cloud, allowing him to slide back and clear himself of danger. As she came down she pointed her leg down and aimed for Squall but he quickly dove forward, summersaulting in Cloud's direction. He took another swing at Cloud and missed. Zell ran up behind Squall and delivered a rapid barrage of punched to Squalls side. Squall threw his elbow back hitting Zell in the face. Cloud swung his sword nearly hitting Squall. Squall felt the wind from his blade and became alert. He jumped back but not soon enough as he felt a sharp pain in his back. Tifa had leapt through the air once again and executed a solid kick to Squall's back. Squall grunted in pain as he tried to maintain his balance.

Squall was surrounded now. "This can't be, you weren't meant to win." Said Squall. The three took a step closer, tightening the circle around him.

"Come on Squall, it's over, give it up." Said Cloud.

"Never. You pieces of shit aren't worth it. You're not worth saving. You're begging to die like this. Everything that happens from this moment forward, for all of eternity is YOUR fault, ALL OF YOU!" Squall spun a full three-hundred-sixty degrees with his sword pointed outward. The team jumped back to dodge. Tifa felt a sharp pain across her stomach. She grabbed it in a panic. It was warm. Squall reached his hand in the air. It began to glow as Tifa cried out in pain. Squall's hand became red hot as he yelled in anger. He launched a fireball in Tifa's direction, connecting with her chest. Cloud swung his sword at Squall. Squall moved back but Cloud still managed to graze his arm. Squall yelled in pain and stepped back. Cloud Swung again, missing this time. Zell moved in for another punch but Squall quickly blocked and pushed Zell onto the floor. Tifa lay motionless on the ground. "You got what you deserved, bitch," Said Squall, "try and stop me again and you'll all end up just like her."

"Not a chance in hell, Squall." Replied Cloud. Squall took off running toward the entrance of the garden to flee. Cloud pulled out his Hensei and punched a few numbers. "Hey, how far are you from the garden? We're gonna need some help." Said Cloud into the Hensei.


End file.
